Beneath the Mask of Vader 2
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Works as a standalone! The second in a possible series of Viggies of Anakin trapped inside Vader's head. This one takes place during RoTJ, during the later Throne Room sequence. Not as light as the first, but still funny.


**So my sister and I were joking about Star Wars one day on the couch, just doing the simple making fun of the character when she mentioned BtMoV. Then she mentioned doing a sequel with the throne room seen, based pretty much on the line "You know that Sith Lightning hurts!". So this idea has been floating in my head for awhile and I finally just sat down and wrote it. I'm wondering if I should just continue on with a series of these since the first one went over fairly well. Also, about halfway through writing this, I realized the first one was in First Person POV. And this is in Third. I really don't think it changes things all that much.**

**For those returning from the first one, thanks for all your reviews! You guys seriously kick ass. This one is pretty light in the beginning, then it gets a little heavier towards the end. Just fair warning. Although the 'Face lift and a toothbrush' line was apparently a huge hit, it won't return just yet. Thanks for your views and reviews though!**

**THIS WORKS AS A STAND ALONE TOO! JUST AN FYI.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh Flannel one, I know you will never see this (hence the flannel joke) but I honestly thought you were done monkeying with these people. I didn't know you needed them for the Blu-ray version. You can have them back now. **

* * *

**Beneath the Mask of Vader 2**

"_You'll never find him."_

"_I will too, don't underestimate the power of the dark side, Skywalker."_

"_Don't underestimate my son's strength and resistance."_

Vader grimaced. Skywalker was very verbal at this moment, and was distracting him from finding Luke in the throne room of the Emperors. The boy had learned to hide his force presence well, and that knowledge made the both the Sith master and the trapped Jedi inside smile.

The only sound to be heard was the respirator that kept Vader alive breathing in and out. The eerie quite was menacing, but at the same time soothing.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," Vader announced to the room, hoping to lure his son out.

"I will not fight you," Luke called out.

"_At-a boy! Told you so!" _

"_Can it Skywalker, this isn't the time for your antics."_

"_Antics? Antics, oh Dark and Dramatic? Honestly, if Obi-Wan thought I was overdoing it with the black tunics back during the Clone War, he should've had you to compare!"_

"_Obi-Wan never understood the real finer points to my personality, nor will he ever."_

"_Cause you swung a lightsaber through him."_

"_Precisely."_

"Give yourself to the dark side," Vader called out again. "It is the only way you can save your friends."

"_Honestly? You're pulling crap from Palpatine's rule book? Have you learned nothing?"_

"_Skywalker, for Force sakes!"_

Luke's fear as he tried to tighten his shields let loose more thoughts into the force. Vader smiled beneath the black mask as he picked up on these.

"Yes, your thoughts betray you, your feelings for them are strong," Vader said, then shock flew through him as he picked up on another wavelength.

"_Wait! Was that-"_

"_Not now!"_

"Especially for your sister."

_Krith! You mean I missed out on not one but TWO childhoods of my kids? Oh man, I wonder if Padme knew. You know she always wanted a girl. One to teach the ways of Naboo and maybe-"_

"_Skywalker, can it. You will not mention her name. I am well aware of what the past holds."_

"_Well then you know there is no use hiding from it. Padme had twins."_

"_What did I just say? Huh?"_

"So, you have a twin sister," Vader continued before Skywalker could jump in. "Your feelings have now betrayed her too."

"_C'mon, go easy on him."_

"_Why? He blew up my Death Star."_

"_I know! Wasn't that great?"_

"_Skywalker! Shut up!"_

"Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete."

"_By failure, are you counting the whole you falling to the Dark Side or just the whole Death Star fiasco?"_

"_He betrayed me."_

"_So both?"_

Vader didn't have an answer so he just continued. "If you will not turn to the Dark side, then perhaps she will?"

Vader heard the hiss-snap of a lightsaber, and then the loud and resolute _'No!'_ from both Luke and Skywalker in his head.

Luke swung blindly and sloppily back and forth trying to slice at Vader's middle. The anger flowing off Luke was pronounced, and Vader grinned.

"_No! Luke! Don't give in to hate!"_

"_He can't hear you Skywalker. His form is fairly sloppy. Who taught him?"_

"_Not Obi-Wan, thanks to you."_

Luke thrust forward, still swiping back and forth blindly, forcing Vader to step back. Luke's strikes became more condensed in their arcs and soon Vader was feeling almost overpowered. He was pushed across the small bridge that allowed the only entrance into the room. Luke swung back and forth, and then up at Vader's head. He ducked under the green blade and held his red one at a defense while clinging to the rail so as not to slip.

"_If you didn't have that funky cape like that administrator on Bespin, then slipping wouldn't be so much of an issue."_

Luke struck Vader's red lightsaber over and over, before coming from under and knocking the blade up to reveal an opening. Before Vader could react, Luke swung down quickly, and sliced through his right hand and the original artificial limb.

The slice fried the circuits and sent a shock up his arm. He moaned out a "No!" and fell back numbly. Luke held his lightsaber out to keep Vader from standing up safely, panting from the fight.

"_Ow. That hurt. Almost as much as the first time. You'd think we'd be used to limbs getting chopped off?"_

"_Why do people feel the need to remove our extremities anyway?"_

"_Kinda sucks."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Bout time, anyways."_

"_Ruin a fine moment, Skywalker."_

The sickly sound of the Emperor's laugh filled the chamber. Vader winced internally. He knew this was the end.

"_Remember Dooku?"_

"_How can I not? I thought we just went over the whole limb thing?"_

"_No, I was referring to when I killed him."_

"_Oh. Yeah." _

"_Palpatine is going to do the same thing here with Luke."_

"_History shall repeat itself."_

"_It doesn't have too."_

"_What do you mean, Skywalker?"_

"_We need to take Palpatine down. Once and for all."_

"_He is my master, I can't. Not alone and with no lightsaber."_

"_Obi-Wan was your master."_

"_Obi-Wan was **your** master, not mine. He ceased being my master when he betrayed us."_

"_The Dark Side clouds everything."_

"Good!" the Emperor laughed. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

"_Here we go, history repeating. Ready to do something yet, Vader?"_

Vader continued to wheeze from the exertion, ignoring Skywalker. He watched as Luke raised his right hand, the mechanical one, and stared at it. His gaze traveled over to the stub of Vader's arm that still laid smoking from the fried circuits. Luke sighed, and released all the pent up tension inside. He deactivated the lightsaber, and turned towards the Emperor.

"Never," he stated, and tossed the lightsaber to the side. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"_So, about history repeating itself?"_

"_Shut up, Vader. You know you're happy Luke rejected the Emperor."_

Vader smiled, silently agreeing with Skywalker.

"So be it," the Emperor quietly stated, "Jedi. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!"

"_No!"_ Vader wasn't sure who it was that screamed that in his head, but he watched in mute horror as lightning shot from the tips of the Emperor's fingers. Luke was flung back onto some crates and he moaned in agony. Vader stood up and moved closer to Palpatine.

"Young fool," the Emperor said, pausing his strike on Luke. "Only now, at the end, do you understand."

"_Understand what? Did I miss the ultimatum?" _

"_Yes. Join or die. That is how my master works."_

"_So you are going to let Luke die so you can remain the Emperor's lap dog?"_

Vader clenched his teeth at that comment. He hated watching Luke suffer. Sidious shot out another bolt of lightning towards the young Jedi, engulfing him in sparks. Sidious paused again and approached closer to Luke. Luke struggled to regain an upwards position, panting in exhaustion.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!" the Emperor announced, still approaching Luke. Vader followed, looking between his master and his son.

"_Do something!"_

"_Let me think, Skywalker!"_

Another round of lightning attacked Luke, and the boy screamed out in agony again, and rolled off the crates onto the floor.

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision!" More lightning left the Sith Lord's fingertips.

"_Help him! You know how much that lightning hurts!"_

"_I...I..."_

"Father!" Luke called out, his voice tight with pain. "Please!"

His screams returned and Luke thrashed against the lightning that would surely kill him.

"_Do something! Look at him! Do you want to regret this moment forever? Is Luke going to be more blood on our hands?"_

"_I... I can't..."_

Vader glanced between his master and his son, him mind reeling as to what action to take next. Luke's screams got louder and louder as Sidious increased the lightning's strength.

"Now, young Skywalker," the Emperor stated calmly. "You will die."

Vader's head swung from his master quickly to Luke. This was it. Sidious grinned and shot out the strongest lightning bolt yet, causing Luke to scream loudly in agony.

"_Stop him! Do something!" _

"_I will. You will! Skywalker, you do it. My time is finished. Luke needs you."_

"_What?"_

Luke's screams continued loudly in front of them as he thrashed under the lightning.

"_Luke! He needs you! His real father! Not the darksider residing there. He needs YOU! Go!"_

"_Okay."_

Anakin glanced back and forth between Darth Sidious and his son, planning his move. He needed to be swift, or Luke wouldn't make it. He quickly darted forward, and lifted Sidious up in the air, lightning crackling all around him. Ignoring the electric jolts messing with the circuits attached to his artificial body, he carried the Sith Lord to the bridge he'd just lost his hand on and tossed him over the rail into a reactor.

Anakin collapsed against the crates, wheezing as his ventilator struggled. The sounds of the Emperor's screams sounded and echoed up the tube before blue electricity sizzled back up, signifying the death of the tyrant.

Luke sat up and went to his wheezing father, sensing the change in balance of the force within him.

"_See? We can work together."_

"_Skywalker, I may have given you the go ahead on the control front, but for once, quit being so cocky."_

Anakin felt himself being rolled over and looked up into the eyes of his son. He felt Luke grab his hand and he smiled, knowing that his son had never given up hope on him. Even when everyone else had.

"_This is how it should be, Skywalker."_

"_The Jedi prophecy was right."_

"_What?"_

"_We restored balance to the force. Luke is a Jedi and his sister will become a Jedi, and we killed Palpatine. The sith rule has passed. And the Jedi rule has yet to come. For now, there is a balance."_

"_Wow. We're pretty complex."_

"_Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone we heard voices the whole time of the other half."_

"_Agreed."_

_

* * *

_

**So I brought some humor back for the end. I was a little worried that people would get lost during the internal dialogue, especially after Vader loses the hand again. To me, that was the real turning point between the whole Light side/ Dark side thing. Just saying. **

**Feel free to message with anything that didn't make sense. I'll edit it. Also, Review Por Favor! (Don't you just love how California requires two years of Spanish? It totally pays off.) **

**Review!**

**Lynn**


End file.
